The disclosure of this patent document generally relates to a light emitting diode (LED) chip and a light emitting device having the same.
An LED is a photoelectric conversion element which applies a forward current to both ends of a P-N junction and emits light. In general, the LED is implemented as a module and released as a commercial product, through an epi-wafer fabrication process, a chip fabrication process, a packaging process, and a module process. Recently, as the LED is applied to a device such as a lighting device which requires high power, research has been actively conducted to increase the efficiency of the LED, such as light emission efficiency.